February 12, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 5:46 Flower1470 Hey Silly 5:46 Dragonian King hi lily I IS FIRST :D 5:47 Flower1470 yup lol 5:47 Dragonian King guess what 5:50 Flower1470 what 5:50 Dragonian King guess 5:51 Flower1470 ???? 5:51 Dragonian King GUESS ... geez Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 5:59 Flower1470 IM NOT GUESSING rawr Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:01 Loving77 Hey hey hey 6:01 Dragonian King sup peep wb lily peep guess what 6:01 Loving77 ... no 6:02 Dragonian King pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease 6:02 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:02 Loving77 nope 6:02 Dragonian King PLEEEEEEeeeeeeeeEeEEEEEEEeEeEEEeeeeeeeeeeEEEase 6:03 Flower1470 lol 6:08 Dragonian King FOR THE LOVE OF UGLY HAIR MAN'S COOKIES WILL SOMEONE GUESS??!?!?!?!? 6:08 Flower1470 SHARK IS DUMBO???? 6:08 Dragonian King well yeah but that's not it 6:08 Loving77 THERES A WALKING TREE IN YOUR BACKYARD??? 6:09 Dragonian King ... no 6:09 Flower1470 You got a pet bird? 6:09 Dragonian King no 6:10 Flower1470 Zombiez are real? 6:10 Dragonian King no 6:10 Flower1470 You really do love my sister? 6:10 Dragonian King thats not what the guess what was directed at 6:10 Flower1470 You really love ME???? 6:10 Dragonian King no sorry :P 6:11 Loving77 ooo 6:11 Flower1470 oh okay then idk Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 6:11 Dragonian King peep guess 6:11 Loving77 uhh You ate peanut butter? 6:12 Dragonian King no 6:12 Flower1470 This is Peep's true randomness. 6:12 Loving77 YOU ATE A PEEP? 6:13 Flower1470 *GASP* 6:13 Dragonian King no 6:16 Flower1470 will you just tell us 6:17 Dragonian King no File:Ohgoodgravy.png 6:18 Loving77 Can you give us a hint? OH 6:18 Dragonian King lol 6:18 Flower1470 oh look at that 6:18 Dragonian King so i probably wont be on tomorrow 6:19 Loving77 aw ok 6:30 Dragonian King hey guys check out what i did to the navigation bar 6:30 Flower1470 cool 6:32 Dragonian King :Category:Downsizer I'm surprised this has all lasted so long Category:DOWNSIZER 6:33 Flower1470 "Chrisgaff is a turkey" omgosh wut 6:34 Dragonian King chris why didn't you take me with you (bawling) 6:35 Flower1470 pfft he should've thought of taking me first 6:35 Dragonian King no he shouldn't it could be a guys-only outing 6:36 Flower1470 O_o but that's what boyfriends do putting their girlfriends first in every situation 6:36 Dragonian King (no) 6:36 Flower1470 guys only pls 6:37 Dragonian King dont you have a zexal convention to be at 6:37 Flower1470 actually Yes. 6:37 Dragonian King k have fun Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 6:41 Dragonian King ooo wb I gtg, bye guys 6:49 Loving77 bye 6:49 Flower1470 bye Dragonian King has left the chat. 6:56 Flower1470 ooo . . . . . Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 7:47 Flower1470 . . . Theevina has joined the chat. 8:19 Flower1470 Hey Evan 8:20 Loving77 Hi Evina Theevina has left the chat. 8:20 Flower1470 ooo 8:20 Loving77 ooo 8:22 Flower1470 we must be too cool for him. just sitting here...... silently y'know maybe he's too cool for us O_o That's okay Peep you don't have to respond. ... . Loving77 has left the chat. 8:55 Flower1470 ooo . . Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 9:43 Chrisgaff Hey The plane just landed, and I'm pretty tired :P I'll see you tomorrow! <3 Chrisgaff has left the chat. 9:49 Flower1470 dang i missed him oh well lol Category:Chat logs Category:February 2014